Two Winter Nights
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: Ron and Harry escape the wrath of Voldemort, and share a cozy night in the Hospital Wing afterwards.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hi! Um, hope you enjoy my stuff. Please review once you read! It's very much appreciated!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, damn it.  
  
  
  
Ron woke up. He had no idea where he was and no recollection of the past few hours. All he knew was that everything ached and he just wanted to lie where he was.  
  
But he couldn't. Harry. Where was Harry? You-Know-Who had done something to him. The air caught in his throat. You-Know-Who. What if he .....killed Harry?  
  
Ron pushed himself up, groaning as it felt like a tremendous chore to move. He rubbed his head which pounded as he sat up. It was very dimly lit and gray. Ron felt the cold and the void. This whole place, wherever he was, made him feel like shit.He had to get out of here. He had to find Harry.   
  
Ron looked around, scanning the room for any sign of Harry. Then he saw it. The silhouette of a body slumped over a large rock a length away from him.   
  
" Harry ", he said. Ron began to crawl over to him, too achy to stand and walk. When he reached the shadow, he found it was Harry, and he was apparently unconscious. His hands were bound behind his back and he lying over the boulder.   
  
" Oh, Harry",Ron murmured in pity. He placed his hands gently on the boy's shoulders, waiting a moment to see if he would wake up. Nothing.   
Ron lifted Harry off the boulder and let him fall back into his arms. The red head cradled his best friend, his arms encircling him and supporting his head. Ron then saw that blood ran down the side of Harry's face. He ran one finger down the boy's jawline,looking sorrowfully upon his pale face.   
  
" Harry", he whispered." Harry, you need to wake up for me."  
  
  
But Harry remained in his senseless state.   
  
" Harry,please ", Ron choked as a tear slid down his cheek and he held him close.   
  
Nothing. No green eyes shone back at him.   
  
Suddenly, a noise coming from the door startled Ron. Pettigrew must be coming back. Or worse, Voldemort. He had to get Harry out of here before anyone actually came back. They would kill him this time.   
  
Ron searched himself for his wand, and by pure miracle, it was still in the inside pocket of his robe. He took it out and did a spell to make things feel weightless. Ron performed this on Harry and then picked him up and carried him with great ease. The red head seemed to recall a door of some sort. Damn, where was it? He felt along the wall with his back, until he sensed a small crevice in the stone. This was it. Ron backed up and then kicked the wall, opening a hidden door. He quickly left and closed it behind him.   
  
He found himself standing outside, a full moon clouded by haze. There was a domineering gate ahead of him, and he found it was locked. Letting Harry's feet fall to the ground, but still holding him up steadily by the waist, Ron took out his wand and whispered, " Allohomora".  
The lock clicked open and the gate creaked as Ron escaped 


	2. Stay With Me

Okay,next and , I think, last chapter!   
  
  
  
  
Harry drowsily opened his eyes. He was shrouded in white,and he found moving tedious. It was in the late evening, and the moonlight shone through the window. Damn, he must be in the hospital wing. His head hurt and he felt really tired, despite the fact that he must've been sleeping for a while. Then he remembered.  
  
  
Ron.  
  
  
What - had happened - to Ron? They had been taken prisoner by Voldemort, and he had been tortured . That was all he recalled. He was getting really anxious now. He needed to find Ron. Oh, but this bloody headache....  
  
In that moment, the door quietly opened and shut, but on it's own, to Harry's great dismay. He didn't move, perhaps it would go away. But then, out of thin air, Ron appeared, letting the invisibility cloak down off of him. Harry grinned to himself, but closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.   
  
Ron crept to Harry's bedside and sat in the chair, setting the cloak on the bed. He looked down on Harry and a warm feeling swept over him. He looked so innocent when he slept, so peaceful. Beautiful. Like an angel.   
  
Slowly, Harry's eyes lifted, revealing those familiar emerald orbs. A smile came on his face.   
  
" Ron", he said. For some reason, he felt extremely weary in that moment. Too tired to move or breath. Too tired.  
  
" Hi ", Ron replied warmly. He slipped his hand into Harry's.   
  
" I was so scared for a moment. I thought you had...." Harry mumbled.  
  
" You scared the bloody hell out of me. I thought I had lost you back   
there. I thought we were both going to die."  
  
Harry didn't answer, but stared at Ron with a burdened look on his face, his eyes glistening in the moonlight.  
  
" How is your head feeling?" Ron asked.   
  
" It still bothers me, but I'll get over it."  
  
" You must've cut it somewhere along the way. "  
  
" Hmm", said Harry.  
  
Ron sighed. " Well, I ought to be going. Don't want Filch catching  
me." He began to get up.  
  
" No, wait", Harry pleaded. " Please. Stay. Just until I fall asleep."  
  
Ron smiled and sat down again. Harry snuggled against the corner of his pillow, and closed his eyes, dozing off to sleep. Ron rubbed his back for a while sending Harry into a deep slumber. He found himself slumped over Harry the next morning. 


End file.
